Aquarius
by Blueeyeswhit3
Summary: "I hear your whispers... break the silence...and it calms me down.." A set of prompts/ drabbles featuring Levi and Petra (Rivetra).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, so originally the first chapter was going to be the main theme "Survive" for Rivetra Week, but I seemed to have trouble with that one. Anyways, I think it will posted once I fix the problem. So, this is the alternative theme "Remembrance" from Rivetra Week Day One… enjoy c:

Oh, and the title is from a song I truly adore... "Aquarius" by Within Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** The anime Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan does not belong to me, it belongs to Isayama-sama. And the cover image does not belong to me as well, it has its rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter One: "Remembrance" **

* * *

_"So, what would you like to see after we get out of these walls, Heichou?"_

_"I have nothing in mind."_

_"Not even the ocean? I heard from one of Eren's friends mentioned that there was one out there."_

_He glanced up as she took a seat across from him, and stopped writing for a moment. She was well aware of all the paperwork he had to work on, but her curiosity was driving her insane._

_"Petra, you know we have Titans to focus and-"_

_"I am well aware of that Heichou, but once we defeat the Titans, wouldn't you love to see what lies outside the walls?"_

_"I never thought about it."_

_For a long time, Petra wondered what Levi thought about freedom. The first few times she ever asked, there was no answer from the stoic man. Then, one day, it was like something she'd been holding tight escaped from her fingers and crashed. Erd and Gunther did give an answer to her. Erd would marry his girlfriend and move to a better home and as for Gunther, he will be with his grandparents enjoying the peace. Aurou never gave an exact answer.  
_

_"I would love to see the ocean."_

_"It's just blue and full of water, Petra. There's nothing special about it."_

_"You are wrong Heichou, it's beautiful."_

_Levi sighed. "Why are you fascinated by the ocean?"_

_Petra giggled. "It's not just the ocean. When we defeat all the Titans, not only do I want to see the ocean, but settle down somewhere outside the walls and maybe have a family."_

_"Sounds like it's worth looking into," he said, keeping his voice steady._

_Petra laughed. "What about you, Heichou?"_

_"I don't know, Petra."_

_"Oh, you should have at least one thing in mind, Heichou."  
_

_"Get back to work, Petra. We have to focus on the upcoming expedition and we can't have Jaeger screw up on this."  
_

_Petra nodded. "Of course, Heichou."_

* * *

"Heichou, Levi Heichou! Are you alright?"

Levi opened his eyes and noticed two people staring at him.

"Yes," he said, casually, but there was a glint in his eyes. Then his gaze drifted.

"Why are you two brats still here? You two are supposed to be outside the walls."

"We were about to head towards the exit, but what about you? You seem to need help standing up, Levi Heichou."

"Just leave Jaeger. I will be fine," he said, rolling his eyes.

"We can't just abandon you like this…you saved us from dying back there!" Eren insisted."We promised Armin that whoever survives from our Squad, we will take them with us, and go see the ocean."

Levi's gaze drifted from the sky to the two remaining members of his Squad, Eren and Mikasa, his expression showing no emotion.

"Look brat, I have no strength right now, so you two just get the fuck out."

"But-" Eren mumbled.

Levi raised his eyebrows. "I remember someone who once said we will be free from this cages …it feels not too long ago."

A little cry slipped from Eren's mouth. Mikasa tried to comfort Eren by patting his back. They had witnessed numerous deaths, especially their comrades, and they couldn't bare to see another one. Levi has earned the trust from Mikasa recently. She knew her Captain gave all his strength to save humanity, and this battle was probably his last one.

"Get the fuck out you brats," Levi snapped.

Suddenly, Eren and Mikasa ran towards the exit, finding the outside inexplicably captivating. They turned around for one last time to see their Captain tired and defeated, his back leaned against a tree.

_"Petra…I found an answer to your question. I wanted to devote myself to you as well."_

Then he closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was shorter than I expected to be... c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the main theme for Rivetra Week Day Two: "Letters". For this one, I decided to write letters both secretly wrote to each other. c:

**Disclaimer:** The anime Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan does not belong to me, it belongs to Isayama-sama. And the cover image does not belong to me as well, it has its rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter Two: "Letters"**

* * *

_**One...**_

**March 23**

_Dear Heichou,_

_Life grants us so many opportunities to look forward to, but not many people have the chance to enjoy them. __Everyday, it's a struggle to face those obstacles that block our paths to freedom. As you may be asking yourself, I am one of those people. __The day I joined the Survey Corps, I was certain I will never regret it because my dream was to become a soldier. I wanted to be a help to humanity. __The way you were staring all the trainees was nerve-wracking, but I was aware you had to select a few for your Squad. __Every time you glanced over my direction, I felt more nervous because you had the scary look on your face. __Remembering the moment you called my name is something I would never forget because I had faith we were going to be the best Elite Squad. __Sometimes, I wish you would smile for once. You always have your trademark scowl. I know I can't change you, but it would be a good sight. Thank you for picking me to be in your Squad, and I promise I will keep training to become one of the best._

_ With so much respect,  
Petra Ral_

**_Two..._**

**April 17**

_Petra,_

_I received your letter yesterday. I hadn't had the time to sit down and talk to you personally because Erwin had kept me busy with paperwork. I'm hoping shitty glasses isn't screwing up or filling your heads with her crazy nonsense. I didn't leave her my Squad to use you for her experiments. Let me remind you once again, you don't have to thank me. I chose you because I saw potential, you are strong. __Every member of my Squad was hand-picked by me because I knew you were some of the best out there. __There were many other trainees to select from, but I didn't want to waste my time. __That job was not simple as I thought it would be. Petra, don't doubt yourself because you have the strength to save humanity. __Effort, it takes effort to get stronger. I have confidence in you soldier. Other than being the kindest member of my Squad, your coffee is one of the best. Let me rephrase that: the best. __Reflect on your weaknesses, so you could find ways to make them your greatest strengths. _  
_Smiling is not my thing, Petra. I can't promise you anything._

_ -Levi_

**_Three..._**

**May 2**

_Dear Heichou,_

_Thank you for taking your time to respond to my letter. I know this may seem awkward to you, but to me it seems fine. __Let me tell you that Hanji-san has been doing a great job. __Even though she begins with her crazy talk, we actually have fun. __The Special Operation Squad is not the same without you. We miss you..I miss you. I miss waking up every morning to prepare your coffee. __These days are forlorn because you are not here...we don't get to talk to you. __Every time we pass by your office, we wished you came out to get some fresh air or pass by to see our improvement. __Return to us Heichou...at least make that dream come true. __Someone like you is needed in our Squad to give us order. Hopefully, this letter gets to you._

_ Sincerely, _  
_ Petra Ral_

_**Four...**_

**June 3**

_Petra,_

_To me it seems you are worried. __Look, I know it is difficult for all of you to get used to Hanji's stupidity, especially if I'm gone. You four could defend each other from anything. __To make you less concerned, I will be back by next month. I don't know who told you I was in my office the whole time because I wasn't. __The last couple of letters you send me made me realise something… you are special, Petra. __Everyday it is an endless cycle. I start thinking about you most of the time. The days before I left were memorable, I may not be the type to express my emotions, mainly when it come to you know what. __I remember when we walked the streets on our days off. We would always go to this restaurant just to sit and talk. I didn't talk that much, however, you were the one who kept the ambiance peaceful. __Your smiles are worth seeing, Petra. I will see you in a month._

_ -Levi_

_**Five...**_

**June 29**

_Dear Heichou,_

_You are such an awkward person when it comes to romance. __Love is something beautiful we human beings experience. When I was a child, I wonder how it felt. My first love died in a Titan attack, so I told myself to be stronger and to look forward. When I met you, I felt something other than admiration, something way deeper inside. __Expressing my feelings to you is not that easy, Heichou. I think I'm too obvious. __The day when you come back, I will give you one of my smiles you adore. You may seem to be the type to hide their feelings, but guess what? __The type of person you are doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you, Heichou. I will embrace you in my arms, and turn your face into a mountain of kisses. __Rest, and come back to me once you are done with work. Something tells me we have a lot to talk about._

_ With love,_  
_ Petra Ral_

_**Six...**_

**July 14**

_Petra,_

_It's been seven years, and you yet continue to write me letters. Let me remind you that I will be perfectly fine once I get back from the Expedition. You, however, have to make an effort to calm down and stop worrying. Do it for the brat you are going to give birth two months from now. The Expedition may take a little while, but with my new Squad, I am sure we will be victorious. Combining my strength with Ackerman's is all we need, but these brats have shown me we stand a chance against our enemies. Taking you to your father was a great idea, and I promise once our brat is born, you will come back to fight. Erd, Aurou, and Gunther will always be remembered because they gave all their strengths, so you should not feel guilty about their deaths. Rest Petra, you need it for the brat, and I will be back to see you. So, relax and wait for me when I come back alive. _

_ -Levi_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that's all for the moment...**

** c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, I am well aware Rivetra Week is over, but I had some issue to deal with first, so most of the prompts will be posted later than I expected. This prompt is for Rivetra Week Day One main theme "Survive". Hopefully, it is not that crappy as I think it is because trust me, this needs some corrections made.

Thank you to all those lovely people who fave/follow/reviewed the last two prompts!It makes me glad that you guys enjoy what I write... even though it's crappy.

**Disclaimer: **The anime Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan does not belong to me, it belongs to Isayama-sama. And the cover image does not belong to me as well, it has its rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter Three: "Survive"**

* * *

"Levi, I brought your coffee."

Levi didn't bother to look up at the person who always attempted to prepare his daily coffee. His cup of coffee was placed on the table. She didn't say anything, just stared at him with her eyes all worried and her forehead all wrinkled. Even after three years, it seemed bizarre sometimes that he paid so much attention to her.

Days before her death, Levi and Hanji had a somewhat defective relationship. Mostly, it composed of her trying to stick herself in his way and Levi doing his best to avoid the crazy scientist. And really, despite her scolding, he never considered her a friend. At least she said what she was thinking instead of hiding it under her creepy smiles and crazy talk.

"Levi, there's someone outside who wants to talk to you."

"What did I told you, shitty glasses? I'm busy with paperwork Erwin gave me earlier today," Levi stood up and stared out the window, bored.

"Who is it?"

"This person wants to talk to you, I don't know what it is, probably Eren does."

Hanji stepped out of Levi's office, leaving him staring out the window, trying to figure out who at this time wants to see him. The hall floor creaked. He snapped out of his thoughts. For sure the crazy scientist was outside with Eren and another person whose voice sounded utterly familiar? That came out as a question than a saying.

* * *

"The little man has too much paperwork and is busy to see someone, but don't worry, I will let you in, even if he will hate me for it."

"Why, thank you!" she nodded and turned to face Levi's door about to knock on the door when Hanji stopped her.

"Who are you?"

She wanted to answer her question, no at this instant, maybe soon.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," she answered.

Eren was quiet as he walked out to his room, but Hanji screamed his name before he entered his room.

"Eren, wait! I need a little help with Levi's coffee. I don't know how he likes it and every time I make one, he never drinks it!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wish I could help you, Hanji-san."

"He doesn't like it too sweet or too bitter."

Both Eren and Hanji turned around to face the hooded person. She had her hand on the door before they could ask her more questions.

"Wait, who are you?" Hanji asked once again.

She pushed the door shut before she could answer. Levi watched as the person made its way towards him.

"Who are you?" Levi snapped. "I don't know what you want with me."

She sighed. "I just wish to talk to you, that's all."

The voice that came out her mouth sounded like hers.

_Petra…_

"What is it? Just tell me who are you?"

She fiddled with her fingers, looking down the ground.

"So tell me already," he said.

"It's been three years since the 57th Expedition," she said slowly, "you saw her death, but you don't know the entire truth, Levi."

"What do you mean?"

He was beginning to lose his patience, but as he was about to say something, he witnessed how she took her hood off her face. She was the exact mirror image of Petra… how could this possible? Her amber eyes, her copper hair, and her smile belonged to Petra, and this stranger had those features.

"Petra…." he whispered, his eyes not believing what they were seeing.

"I didn't want to hide anymore…I'm alive and-"

"You've got no proof," Levi snapped. Suddenly, she approached him, facing him and glaring at him straight in the eyes.

"I didn't die in the Expedition…I was at home that day because I got injured, and I couldn't stand up…my twin sis-"

"No! Petra is gone…you are lying," Levi shouted. Levi slammed the door and hurried away from her, with anger reflected in his eyes.

"Levi!" she called after him.

"Just get the fuck out of here, you-" Levi yelled back, and passed both a confused Hanji and Eren.

She ran until she caught up to him. "Levi, I didn't die in that Expedition, it was my twin sister Emma. Please, listen to me, Levi!"

Like it was possible for her to have a twin sister, what a liar. He gritted his teeth. "Maybe you should just leave and never come back. I don't want to listen to another word coming from your mouth!"

The anger in his face faltered. He had no idea what else she was going to say. She was willing to take the risk.

"Levi, you have to believe me!" She shouted.

Once Levi had enough, deciding to leave the girl, he felt a hand on his shoulder. For sure, it was not the girl's, but someone with a stronger arm.

"Levi-Heichou, do you remember me?"

Levi was silent as he walked out to the dining room, signaling the man to follow him, but it was the loud kind of silence that's full of things about to be said. Whatever the man had to say this time, it was big.

"Yes, I remember clearly… you're Petra's father, Mr. Ral," he said. He leaned back against the wall and cocked his head while Mr. Ral sat on a chair.

"Right," the elderly man responded. "You know her, but my dear Petra kept something hidden from you. Emma was her twin sister… the one who actually died on the Expedition."

Levi rummaged through his mental files. Petra had a twin sister? Yes. Fixing his cravat, and taking off his jacket, not that it matters at the moment. He realised the young woman was present, heading to take a seat next to her father. The young woman was gazing off into space, no doubt lost in thoughts of Levi.

"So, the person who died in the Expedition was Petra's twin sister?"Levi asked.

"Yes, Levi- Heichou."

A chill washed over the stoic man. Levi's thoughts flickered back to the unconscious woman, who was smashed into a tree. For years he believed it was Petra who had died back there, but hearing Mr. Ral's words, he wanted this young woman to be Petra.

"Why didn't Petra go to the Expedition?" Levi asked, with a lot of hesitation.

It looked like he was about to find out. Levi caught himself wondering if the man was saying the truth, then he remembered the sincerity in his eyes when he began talking.

"The day before the Expedition, Petra was at home. She wanted to bake an apple pie, so she decided to climb a tree to grab several apples. As she was about to get down, one of her feet slipped and she fell hard on the floor. When she woke up, she had fractured her leg. Petra couldn't stand up right, so in that night her twin sister Emma volunteered to take her place, without anyone knowing. Emma was not experienced as Petra, but she was in the Military Police for a couple of years before she quit and became a baker."

It makes sense. That morning of the Expedition, she was too timid, but had the same bravery the real Petra had. There was something different about her, though. That Petra he believed he lost that day walked slower, her smile was vague, and as she passed her amber eyes were opaque, not having that special sparkle.

"I see," Levi muttered, still gluing all the information he was receiving.

Mr. Ral took something out of his pocket and set it down on the table, hoping Levi would give it a look. "This is a picture of my two daughters. I guess you would call it a portrait of both. When both turned sixteen, we went outside to walk for some fresh air, then we saw this older woman who had the skills to draw people. The woman drew my two daughters."

The man fell silent. Levi grabbed the piece of paper and gave it a look. The two sisters appeared different, even if they were twins. Petra had her shoulder length copper hair, while the other had it long, reaching all the way to her waist.

"Why would you hide this from me, Petra?" Levi asked, shifting his gaze to the copper-haired girl.

Petra stared into Levi's steel-blue coloured eyes, before answering, "because it was my fault sister died…if only I didn't fell from the tree, my sister didn't have to go for me…"

"It was nobody's fault, Petra," Levi's voice softened. "You just never know how things will turn out, and the choices you make could be ones that you would end to regret later."

"But I didn't tell you about Emma…"

Maybe if Petra got a chance to tell him, he would have noticed the difference. Levi relaxed his back against the wall. "It's fine, Petra. The past is the past and there's no need for forgiveness."

Petra's face brightened up while listening to Levi's words. "Oh, Levi, I wish I could make it up to you."

Make it up? Yes, the letter she wrote to her father before the Expedition was a give away.

Petra kept apologising, but he hardly heard her. Just thinking of Petra, it gave him a sort of hope that she will be here. He didn't even realised Mr. Ral's departure, until Petra stood up to face him.

"Hei-, I mean Levi, what's wrong?" she asked preoccupied.

"Nothing. I was thinking about something," he murmured.

"About what, Levi?"

Levi took a hold of Petra's hand, and stared into her beautiful amber eyes. "About how you wanted to devote yourself to me."

"I-" Petra blushed and looked at her feet. For someone who loved her superior for a long time, it was rare to see her embarrassed. " You read my letter?"

Levi smiled. "Of course, your father gave it to me after I returned from the Expedition, but since you are here…I think I should do the right thing."

Petra saw how Levi kneeled on one knee. " What are you going to do?" Petra whispered.

"To ask you for your hand. I had this ring for three years straight and never lost it. I was planning to ask you to marry me after the Expedition…"

"Levi-'

"Petra, you know I am not the type of person to do this stuff, so please listen carefully."

"Okay." she said.

He smirked at her response. "Petra, marry me."

"Yes, I would love to."

As he placed the ring on her finger, she kneeled to reach his level only to steal a kiss from his lips.

From the outside, Hanji watched the tender moment.

"I guess Levi needed that, and he will finally drink his coffee."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, really disappointed with this one... hopefully, the next set of prompts will make up this one. I will try my best to have the other updated. c:  
**


End file.
